Dagon
Dagon, also known as Dracula or Drake, was the patriarch of the vampire race and was an enemy of Blade. Biography ''Blade: Trinity Dagon was a pureblood, born as a vampire. He was the terror of human kind in the very first moments of mankind's history, spreading his blood all over the world. Suddenly, during the Babylonian empire, he was so disgusted from the world that he buried himself in a royal tomb and disappeared for centuries. Searching for help in their fight with Blade, siblings Danica and Asher Talos find Dracula's tomb in Syria, and awaken him. After consuming dozens of humans in order to regain his strength and powers, Dracula, now under the name "Drake", is informed by Danica on the situation of the vampire kind and on Blade, and, disgusted by their weakness, accepts to hunt down and kill the Daywalker. Drake, immune to the effects of sunlight, exits from Talos' base and sees all the changes the world has gone through in the millennia he was asleep. Mocked and accidentally humiliated by two shop owners, who try to sell him a Dracula-shaped vibrator, Drake kills them both, and then heads for Edgar Vance's office. Once there, Drake kills the familiar and waits for Blade's arrival with the shape of the psychiatrist. The hunter arrives along with Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King. After discovering Vance's corpse, the trio attacks Drake, but he easily incapacitates King by stabbing his shoulder. While Abigail takes care of Hannibal, Blade follows Drake who's escaping on the rooftops. Drake tells Blade he feels affinity with him, since they're both "honorable warriors", and challenges him to a regular duel. After making a distraction with a baby he held hostage, Drake flees. Some days later, when Blade and Abigail are out on hunt, Drake arrives at the Nightstalkers base with the shape of Abraham Whistler. In here, he kills all the Nightstalkers, with the sole exceptions of Hannibal King, who is taken to Danica for an interrogatory, and Zoe, Sommerfield's little daughter, who Drake wants to convert to vampire's cause. Zoe refuses Drake's offers of immortality and eternal youth, arriving to threat the master vampire. When Blade arrives at Talos' place, Drake is awaiting him. The two engage a sword fight, during which they prove to be equal. Enjoying the fight, Drake assumes his real shape, a towering demon whose powers are far superior to Blade's. Just a moment before he finishes Blade, Abigail tries to kill Drake with an arrow charged with the Daystar Virus, a biological weapon created to kill all vampires once mixed with Drake's blood. Drake's reflexes are too sharped, and he grabs the arrow in midair, roaring at the girl and leaving it falling on the ground. Blade understands the opportunity, grabs the arrow and stabs Drake's flank with it, so releasing the Daystar which kills all nearby vampires. Before death, Drake praises his enemy for his skills and honor, telling him that, as long as Blade is alive, there is a future for the vampire race. He then grants Blade a "parting gift", though not before warning him that the Thirst will eventually win. When FBI agents Ray Cumberland and Wilson Hale arrive, they find Blade's corpse and take him to the morgue. They soon find out that the body is in reality Drake's one, who transformed so that Blade had the time to escape, thus making a final praise to his enemy. Character traits Drake was a very skilled warrior, who had a personal honor code, which was quite particular, since it allowed him to use newborns as a shield but makes him recognize his enemy's value on the battlefield. He was quite intolerant towards his own kind, grown weak and pathetic after his first "death". He sees Blade as a creature similar to himself, and wants to test him for being the future of the vampire race. Powers and Abilities Drake was the first vampire, and he had all the canonic vampire powers (superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina and senses, nigh-invulnerability, regenerative healing factor, anti-aging) brought to their peak level. He was not affected by sunlight or from other vampires' weaknesses, and was also nearly immortal. Similar with his comic book counterpart, he possesses shapeshifting powers, and combined with special skeleton within his body, allow him to transform into any human being he can think of, and he was an amazing swordsman, as well as a great hand-to-hand combatant. In his true, demonic form, all of his physical attributes increases to an incredibly high level, being a hundred times more powerful than any other vampire or Blade. Relationships * Eric Brooks/Blade - Enemy. * Danica Talos - Ally; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Blade: Trinity'' (First appearance) - Dominic Purcell and Brian Steele Behind the scenes *For the role of Drake, Dominic Purcell went through a hard training and a strict diet. He hated the latter, since he loves junk food. Trivia *Drake uses Blade's ally's name Frank Drake who's a direct descendant of Count Dracula from The Tomb of Dracula comic book series. *Drake's jaw opens just like the Reapers' one, so it has been speculated by fans that he was half vampire and half Reaper. It has been stated, then, that in reality the research on Reapers resurfaced a gene that was dormant in vampires, but active in the progenitor. *In the movie version, Dracula lacks most of his abilities from the comics, since the producers wanted to have a "more realistic" version of him. Even though he still retain shapeshifting powers that aside canonic powers of vampires in the movie, his shapeshifting ability seemingly limited in humanoid forms. *The novelization offers a slightly different death for Drake; while the Daystar arrow still misses, in the novelization Blade is only given the chance to stab Drake when Zoe sneaks up on him and stabs him in the leg with a silver stake, the distraction as Drake turns to Zoe providing Blade with the opportunity to grab the arrow and impale his enemy with it. Gallery DanicaDrake-Blade3.jpg Dracula.png|Dracula in his demon form Dracula blade.png|Dracula fights Blade Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Villains Category:Earth-26320 Vampires Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-26320 Deceased